csydesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Weapons
---- This is a list of all the different weapons that are featured in . Melee Weapons This section is for that are used in direct hand-to-hand combat; as opposed to weapons that act at a distance. Lord Xothan's Trident Lord Xothan owned a large metallic black which he usually carried wherever he went. Because of Xothan's ability to conjure various kinds of handheld objects at will, he most likely used this ability to create this trident. Because Xothan was 3.36 metres tall, his trident was 3.68 metres tall, as he preferred his trident to be at least his height. It is unknown what became of the trident after Xothan's death, only that its existence was not ceased, as Xothan's ability to conjure objects wasn't one of his abilities that automatically got reversed upon his death. Gryphon's Spiked Club Gryphon owns a large as his main weapon of defence. His spiked club is made of , with 21 metal spikes along the head, and a sculpted handle for good trip. It is 63.5 centimetres in length and 1.03 kilograms in weight. Gryphon's first use of this spiked club in was in the episode "The Tavrouda". He used the spiked club to ward off a - like creature known as a Tavrouda that was after Harrison, Piercy, Anthony, and Daphne, all four of which were taking refuge in some s. Gryphon next used the spiked club in the episode "Second Thoughts" against Lieutenant who was holding Piercy hostage inside his lair. Though Lieutenant wasn't fatally wounded, the attack resulted in him stepping backwards in shock, tripping over his crystal ball that was right behind him, and landing against the stone floor with a thud. Anthony's Bullwhip Anthony owns a 6.30 metre long as his main weapon of defence. His bullwhip is black and made of modern synthetic material. Ranged Weapons This section is for that can engage targets at distances greater than the physical reach of the weapon itself. Harrison and Piercy's Bows Harrison and Piercy each own a which they use as their weapons of defence. They were originally given to them by General Nicholas in the episode "Recruit Training" so they could practice their , as well as use their bows to threaten anyone that tried to oppose them. Both brothers use two different kinds of arrows. The type of arrows that they use more frequently do deal damage but are very rarely fatal. These arrows are used to threaten enemies but not to kill them. The other kind of arrows that they use have very sharp and deadly points, but they rarely use these arrows unless they are explicitly intending to cause fatal damage. The General warned the two brothers not to use the more deadly arrows unless they explicitly intended to cause fatal damage. Sometime after Harrison and Piercy defect from the Devil and join the Anti-Devil Alliance, the Devil orders the General to blackmail Harrison into rejoining his army if he wanted Piercy to live. To the shock of the other A.D.A. members, Harrison did not hesitate to rejoin, not because he wanted to betray the other A.D.A. members, but because he wanted a chance to help defeat the Devil's army from the inside. Piercy tried to talk Harrison out of it to no avail, and the two brothers got into a bow fight over it. Upon seeing Harrison reach for his sharp and deadly pointed arrows, Piercy became too emotionally wrecked to battle any further. Harrison never had any intention of fatally injuring his brother, so he quickly raced off when he saw Piercy lying down with his face against the ground, after he'd taken very careful aim to make sure the sharp and deadly pointed arrow fired over Piercy, not through him. After Harrison was rescued and had reconciled with Piercy and the other A.D.A. members, the two brothers used their bows in the battle between the A.D.A. members and the Devil's army. Upon seeing the General murder their long lost father, Piercy was infuriated to the point where he wasted no time in loading his bow and arrow. The General turned his head towards Piercy just in time to see the sharp and deadly arrow be shot right at him, hitting him squarely in the heart, causing him to lose consciousness almost immediately. He died less than than half a minute later from the arrow fired by the person he had ironically threatened to kill earlier. Though the Devil's army was completely outnumbered, the Devil was nonetheless completely invincible without the return of his soul. After relocating the very first fragment of the Devil's soul that Harrison had ever found, he slipped the piece of the Devil's soul in place with the other 15 fragments. Putting one of the sharp and deadly bows through one of the pieces of the Devil's soul which – although looking like it would have the texture of a diamond – had a rather squishy and fleshy texture, Harrison fired the arrow at the Devil who effortlessly got out of the way. But to everyone's complete surprise, the magical power of the Devil's soul caused the arrow to spin around and shoot back towards the Devil like a magnet, as though the Devil's soul was desperate to reunite with its owner. As the Devil's soul was reunited with its owner, and penetrating his invincibility, the sharp and deadly arrow that had been run through the Devil's soul punctured the Devil's body, killing him. But it was through that that the Devil's spirit thanked the A.D.A. members for getting his soul back to him, and realising that he would rather be dead with his soul than alive without it, he returned in spirit to the afterlife. Lieutenant's Assault Rifle Lieutenant owned a during his time as the Devil's highest ranking which he used to shoot intruders if he caught them inside his lair, or indeed anywhere inside the Devil's castle. When Harrison, Anthony, Daphne, and Gryphon arrived to rescue Piercy, Lieutenant tried to use his close quarters battle receiver to shoot the four of them down, but Gryphon was too quick for him and whacked him as hard as he could with his spiked club. This caused Lieutenant to step backwards in shock and accidentally press the trigger which shot a bullet against the wall. Luckily no one was struck by the bullet when it ricocheted off the wall. Lieutenant's weapons were snatched off him by the Devil when he was dismissed as his highest ranking lieutenant. It is unknown what became of Lieutenant's close quarters battle receiver after it was taken from him, but it was most likely destroyed or given to another of the Devil's servants. Weapons